


R&M Secret Santa 2018

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Rick was looking for someone, and that’s how it started.Miami was someone, and that’s how it started.It went a little something like this…Three days before Christmas, a Miami Morty was dropped off at a storage facility on the citadel. The storage was of course for Mortys, and Miami would be- was- the first to tell everyone that his Rick was never coming back. Cop Rick was on the case for a missing Miami Morty.Dubcon on Rick's side. Read the tags.





	R&M Secret Santa 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnePineappleWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePineappleWriter/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Onepineapplewriter!!

Rick was looking for someone, and that’s how it started. 

Miami was someone, and that’s how it started. 

It went a little something like this… 

 

Three days before Christmas, a Miami Morty was dropped off at a storage facility on the citadel. The storage was of course for Mortys, and Miami would be- was- the first to tell everyone that his Rick was never coming back. He wasn’t in trouble, he just couldn’t handle trouble like a “Real” Rick could. He was sick of Morty’s teasing attitude and complete lack of interest in battling and had left him there, never to return. There was no boot camp, for which Miami was at least a little grateful. 

“He had the nerve at least to- to-to not pretend he was coming back, right? Right?” Miami joked, nudging Flower Morty and taking out a new lollypop. He wet it with his mouth and then sucking it suggestively, winking at Storage Rick, who would’t admit that he felt a little bulge form at those luscious lips. Storage Rick rolled his eyes and went back to what he had been doing. 

“That’s so sad.” Flower Morty said. 

“Not really.” Miami shrugged. That had been last year, and sure enough, Morty was still there. He really didn’t seem to mind, to his credit. He flirted with the other Mortys and the Ricks that came in, and sometimes disappeared with a willing one. He had his kicks and never seemed to take it hard that his Rick had straight up abandoned him. 

“I like storage life.” He told one Rick, who wanted to take him ‘away from all this,’ indifferently. Then he fucked off back to the unit’s main pen. 

Christmas was approaching quickly again, and two Christmas sweater Mortys and a few of the Santa Mortys were getting a bit too excited for Miami. Even the Elf and Snowman Morty were all out, inviting anyone who passed by to their Christmas party. “Good thing the citadel is always in perfect weather.” Miami would say, loudly and often whenever someone was talking about Christmas. “I couldn’t stand having to cover this amazing body with a- with a scarf or something!” A sweater or cold Morty usually glared at him. 

“I don’t know, Miami. I like the cool, too, even though my flower wilts.” 

“Ah, geez, would you look at these nerds?” Miami asked, pretending Flower hadn’t spoken. “They are so psyched. It’s not like we’ll get more than one present and it won’t even be designer. I’m going to go practice on the pole.” Flippantly, he walked away. 

“Scrooge!” Coughed a Santa Morty, and all the Mortys laughed. 

_____

 

“A Miami Morty, huh?” Rookie Cop Rick was sitting with his hands neatly folded, a cup of tea sitting steaming before him. He had made one for the Rick across from him as well, who was crying dramatically into a hankie. “Any augmentations, mutations?” 

“N-no. Just a regular Miami morty. With the little panties.” He made a triangle with his hands and then collapsed his head on the desk. 

“Alright, alright… I’m sorry. I’ll do whatever I can to find him.” Rick clicked a few buttons on his dashboard and up popped a Miami Morty photo. “Like this one?” 

The crying Rick, who was wearing Morty Merchandise head to foot, looked up, nodded a few times, then burst into tears again. Rick had just enough time to note a scar in the shape of an L on his left cheek. 

Rick printed the picture and put it on the desk in front of him. “Sir, I hate to ask you this, but is your Miami insured?” 

“Yes? Why?” 

“Well, if anything has happened to your Miami you might be able to get a replacement.” 

“That would be alright.” Rick said. Cop Rick sighed. Of course it would. Why would any one Morty be important? Ricks…. 

“Or if he’s hurt, your insurance should cover getting him to the nurse’s station for healing.” 

“Good, good. Thank you, officer.” 

“You’re welcome. I’d like to say that I will do everything in my power to find your Morty, though. How long ago did you loose your Morty?” 

“Two days.” Rick said. He crossed his arms defensively, but Rick was used to this behaviour from other Ricks. Generally they didn’t like giving out information. 

Rick asked questions for about twenty minutes, then took his picture of Miami, and the insurance number, and headed out into the perfect citadel daylight. 

He made a beeline for the nearest storage center, where he slapped down the photo and the insurance. “Have any Miami Mortys here?” He asked. The Rick shook his head. 

“Nope.” 

“Let me see your records, please?” Rick went through the records and kept his eyes out, but there were no mortys of a Miami type there. They were pretty rare after all. Exotic, even, Rick was sure. He’d never seen one in real life. He headed for the next storage area. 

This was Rick’s thinking: if a Miami had been taken, he could have been sold to a storage area who was dealing in black market Miamis. If he could find one, it might be the Miami taken from his Rick. Which meant that he had to ask the Miami questions alone. If that is, he could find one in the first place. Storage units where almost always the place to look for missing Mortys, though, in general. 

It was with this thought that he came to his sixth storage facility. “Welcome to Morty Daycare!” 

“Hello, Rick. I’m here looking for this type of Morty. His owner has lost him,” He held up the photo and Rick took it, switching his toothpick to the other side. “and his insurance is right here-”

“Does it cover recovery?” 

“Uh… yeah… why?” 

“We have a Miami dropped off here last Christmas Eve-ish. Rick never came back, so he’s technically forfeit and up for reassignment within the next two days or so.” 

“May I speak to the Morty in question?” 

“Yes, of course.” Storage Rick said. He went into the back and called “MIAMI!” When the Miami appeared, Storage Rick guided him to the counter, explaining the situation so that Cop Rick could hear them. “Here ya go, one Miami Morty.” 

“Hello, officer. Ricks look so good in uniform.” Miami said flirtatiously. 

“Oh. Thanks.” Rick blushed and then said, “May we speak in private?” 

“Sure.” Miami shrugged. “Come to my room.” 

Storage Rick sat down again as Cop Rick followed Miami into the back, through to the stairs, up them, and into a room. 

“When did your Rick drop you off here, Miami?” 

“What? Oh, a year ago maybe?” 

“What day was it?” 

“I don’t know, around Christmas sometime.” 

“And-”

“Mind if I sit down?” 

“Oh, no, go ahead. May I-?” 

“Sure.” 

Rick sat down. As he was getting out his notepad, Morty sat on his lap. Rick looked up in surprise. 

“I did ask, tough guy.” 

“I didn’t realize that’s what you meant, Morty. I mean… I am practically your grandpa.” 

“Yeah, well, I fuck Ricks all the time.” 

“For cash?” 

“Pffft. No. Wh-why do I need an- an- incentive?” 

“I just want to make sure you’re not being coerced by that storage Rick…” 

“Nope. He doesn’t have the balls for it, anyway.” Morty sucked his lollipop and then popped it out of his mouth. “So, you were saying?” 

“Right… and… uh… How long have you been here?” 

“A year.” Morty said, long-suffering voice and all. 

“And how would you characterise this Storage Rick?” 

“Fine. Kind of a pussy, to be honest.” 

“Oh… kay…. and how are the Mortys treated?” 

“Better than most Ricks do.” He snorted. 

Cop Rick inwardly agreed with this assessment, then said, “And was there a moon on the night you arrived?” 

“What? There’s no moon on the citadel.” 

“Just making sure you’re paying attention.” Cop Rick said, but in his notebook he made a note that said Morty didn’t respond to key word ‘moon,’ which in the black market was taught to Mortys as a key word for being a client. 

“Oh I’m paying loads of attention to you, Rick.” Morty said, running his finger up his vest. 

Rick paused, then went ahead and marked out what he had previously written. “Hand job.” He said. In the black market, the Morty would now do whatever he said to do. This Morty didn’t, though. 

“Blow job.” he said in return. 

“No, I want a hand job.” 

“And you’re gonna get a blow job.” Morty said, mocking his tone. 

Cop Morty pushed him off. “That was a test. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Awwwww… come on… how can you tease me like this? I’m all ready for you now…” 

“I just wanted to see if you were taking clients for your storage Rick or your old Rick.” 

“Pfft. That’s fine. You didn’t mean anything by it… now let’s get down to it.” 

“How much?” 

“I said I don’t fuck for cash and I meant it. Now sit still, Pretty. I’ll give you the time of your life.” 

Rick tried to stand twice and Morty pushed him down twice. “I will consider this assault against an officer if you do that again.” Rick warned. 

“Oooohhh So Tough.” Morty cooed. He spread Rick’s legs and unzipped his uniform. Rick closed his legs and Morty ignored it, licking the little bit of exposed skin at the top of Rick’s pants, where his happy trail began. Rick pushed him back, perhaps too harshly, because Morty began to cry, shielding his face. 

“Oh, shit,” Rick said, relaxing his legs. “Morty, are you alright? I… I didn’t mean to-” 

In a flash, Morty had wrenched his knees apart and sucked his dick straight up into his mouth. Rick froze, shocked by the speed and by the playact that had allowed him to do it. Maybe he was just… too soft. 

That wasn’t the case anymore though. Morty had really gone to town and Rick was hard as rock- harder than he had been in years- in just a few seconds. He tried to pull away, but every move he made had Morty sucking harder and moaning more. After a few readjustments, it was simply irresistible. “Oh…. Miami…” Rick grunted. 

Miami giggled a little and bobbed to the bottom and back up. Rick made a shocked and horney sound. Miami let him drop. “Do you want to fuck me? It’s b- been a while since I had a goo- good fuck.” 

“Wha…? What, no! God, what am I doing?” He tucked himself in and stood, brushing past Miami quickly, before he could react or push him down again. 

“Oh, common Rick… this storage Rick is no fun at all…. he’s all rules, rules, rules… I NEED to be fucked.” Miami said dramatically, flinging himself against the wall in the sexiest pose that Rick had seen in quite some time. 

“N-no! God, Miami, at least spring for the Mortys. I’m your grandpa!” 

“You’re somebody’s grandpa, but you ain’t mine.” 

Rick shook his head and went down the stairs without another word. 

Storage Rick grinned, leaning against the wall as Rick came down. “Wow, would you look at that. A cop who ain’t corrupt. He tried to corner you, didn’t he?” 

“Jeezus, that Morty really needs some therapy!” 

“Don’t they all.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Rick said sadly. They shared a small, companionable silence, then Cop Rick said, “Well, I’ve got some other units. Thanks for your cooperation.” 

“Sure.” 

____

No luck at all. 

Rick dreamt of lollipops and panties. 

____

 

After looking through the other storage areas, Rick had found three Miamis total, two of which were returned to their original Ricks, and only one of which really responded to the codeword “moon,” and was being trafficked out by the storage center. The Rick that had come in had given up quickly, telling Cop Rick that he didn’t want to cause too much trouble and he had better things to do than wait for a Morty. He cashed in his replacement and Rick was taken off the case. 

“At least let me take your new Morty the paperwork to sign.” Cop Rick had insisted. So, he left early to go to his stake-out the next day, and dropped by the storage center. 

“Welcome to Morty Day Care! Oh, it’s you. Are you the same Rick?”

“Yeah. I came to serve these papers to your Morty. It’s just a curtesy but he’ll be being reassigned.” 

“Sure. He’s in the play pen.” 

Rick moved inside and to the back, where there must have been fifty Mortys playing and talking together. It was adorable. Cop Rick smiled as he looked for Miami. As soon as he spotted him he went up with the papers. Miami wasn’t facing him, but the look on the flower Morty’s face must have spooked him, because he turned around. 

“Oh, look who it is. Off duty yet, officer? I could show you a good time.” 

“I’m here on business, Morty.” Rick said shortly, his smile vanishing. He tried not to focus on the tiny panties Morty was wearing. “This is for reassignment to a new Rick. He’s lost his own Miami it seems.” 

“Probably ran away.” Miami scoffed. He grabbed the papers and looked over them, then tore them in half and threw them on the ground.

“Wha-what are you doing?!” 

“Pffft. That Rick looks like an absolute sucker, and not in a good way.” Perhaps to emphasise his pun, he took a lick of his lollipop. “What a bore. I’d MUCH rather you take me out for a spin.” 

“You haven’t even met him! Maybe he’s messed up enough for you, even.” 

“Did he seem like a creep?” 

“Sure did. I mean, he’s a Rick.” 

“Riiiiiight…. nah. I prefer the nice ones. They have the kinkiest fantasies underneath it all.” 

“This isn’t really optional.” 

“I’ll tell you what, then. Spend the night with me in a club, and I’ll go just as quietly as you please.” 

Rick stared at him for a while and Morty looked back, completely calm and cool. “Fine.” Rick said finally. Morty grinned and unwrapped another sucker. He spit the stick of the last one on the ground and started for the door. “Hey! That’s littering!” Rick protested, picking it up. He threw it away on the way out. 

Rick and Miami arrived at the night club around nine o’clock. Miami had taken forever to get ready and Rick had gone to get dinner without him. Then Miami demanded to be fed and they’d gone to a restaurant because Miami didn’t want to eat anywhere that wasn’t nice. It wasn’t exactly in Rick’s budget, but it didn’t seem to matter to Miami at all. Then Miami refused to move until Rick changed his own clothes. When Rick had complained, Miami had just said that they had plenty of time to eat and do anything else they wanted to do before the club opened. Eventually he was forced to just change just to get Morty moving. 

When Rick had asked for directions, Miami had just said, “Morty Madness. It’s in Morty Town.” 

“Oh, right. I know that place. The one with the… panties.” 

Miami smiled at him. “Does that make you nervous, Rick?” 

“Frankly yes.” Rick said, but he kept on driving. 

Miami leaned the chair all the way back and looked out the back window instead of the front, his feet up on the dash. Rick said nothing. After he pulled in, observing for the dozenth time (they got a lot of calls here) the sign with a Morty wearing a thong that he was slowly pulling off, a look of seductive bliss on his face, he put the car in park. “After this, we go straight to your new Rick.” 

“D-deal.” Miami said. He walked in like he owned the place. Rick observed the usual clientele- mostly Ricks here to get their kicks with willing Mortys- until he spotted Miami, who’d come in so far ahead of him that he was already talking with the head of the club. He walked up to him, but Miami, who had been negotiating with that Morty, had already stepped up onstage. “Sit over there, Rick.” He instructed. Rick went to the booth Morty had specified and took a seat, his legs spread and looking like he was in a huff. Spoiler- he was. He couldn’t believe Morty had dragged him to this incestuous club. 

Miami grinned, then tuned in with the music. He began to fold into a sensual dance, shaking what needed to be shook and rubbing himself against the pole sexily. Morty grabbed the pole and began to use it, dropping, sliding, turning, spinning, and generally getting a work out. It wasn’t long before he drew some attention. Rick were crowding into Rookie Rick’s booth and waving dollar bills like their lives depended on slipping a few into Miami’s panties. 

Finally the song ended, just when Rick was beginning to feel claustrophobic and more than a little guilty that he was sitting there with his mouth open. But Morty didn’t stop dancing. Rick closed his legs as he strutted to the edge of the stage so the Ricks could put some money in. “It’s so hot in here!” He proclaimed. Four Ricks offered some water, and two their drinks. 

“Hey, he’s underage!” 

“Shut up, killjoy.” Another Rick said as Morty downed the drink. “He’s just having a l-little f-fun, right, Morty?” 

“Yep! Still a little hot, though.” He said, and stripped off his shirt. “Hold on to this for me, Rick.” 

“Wha- okay.” Cop Rick said. He got a lot of glares as he took the sweat-soaked shirt. 

Miami went back onstage to work out some more. Near the end of the song he pulled an incredible move that started near the top of the pole and just before he hit his head on the ground, stopped and flipped over, ending with a turn and a spin around the pole. 

“Was that-?” One Rick began. 

“The lollipop.” The other confirmed. “And tomorrow it’s all mine.” 

Rick looked at the Rick that had spoken to ask what he meant as a way of getting rid of the bulge he was now hiding, but he didn’t need to ask at all. He was rubbery as soon as he saw that scar on the man’s face and his heart plummeted. 

“So you’re getting one?” The other Rick asked, excited. “I thought for sure the insurance would pay you off.” 

“Nope! And that big idiot at- at the police station r-really th- thought I needed a new one!” 

“HEYO!” They gave each other a high five. 

“How do you get a Morty like that?” Rookie Rick asked, coating his words with jealousy that came a little too easily for his own liking. 

“Pfft. It was easy. I knocked out another Rick and stole his ID on Zarlon Seven a few weeks ago. Turns out he had a Miami that was ensured. Now all he has is a busted portal gun a few desperately hungry Mortys!” The Ricks all laughed as Miami was coming off the stage. 

“Shit!” 

“OH shit!” 

Came the chorus of creeps. Rick pretended to be one of them, but inside his head was aflame with fury. He knew that Rick was the same one who had come into the station. He would recognize that scar anywhere. 

“Good to see you enjoying yourself for once.” Miami said to him. 

“Hey Miami. This guy faked the insurance on his Miami and he’s getting one of you tomorrow.” Rookie Rick said, pointing with his thumb.  
“Nice tactic.” Miami said, never taking his eyes off of cop Rick. “So who wants a private show?” Without waiting for the flocks of volunteers, Miami pulled Rick along, who came without being prompted, and they closed the door to the club. 

“Here’s your money for dinner.” Miami said, shoving a bunch on him. “I promised the club owner I’d give him the rest, though.” 

“Miami, about that guy-“ 

“Forget it, Rick. He’s a jerk.” 

“I’m so sorry, Miami.” 

“It’s okay.” Miami shrugged. “The storage facility isn’t bad you know. I kind of like Morty Daycare. Lots of Ricks pop by. Easy to get it on. Are you sure that’s the same guy?” 

“Yeah. He had that scar-”

“Good.” 

“You’re really not upset?” 

“Nah. But I’d be happier knowing I could crack you. At least let me give you a lap dance tough guy.” 

“Morty… we don’t have to leave yet.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. Spend all the time you want here.” 

____

It was three AM when they left. Rick was driving so he’d avoided drinking, but Morty was loaded with weed and alcohol. Rick had made sure that he wasn’t being drugged unwillingly at least, and Morty hadn’t taken more than he could handle, clearly. He was lucid and awake, though quiet and tired. 

“Think you want to spend the night at my place? MOrty Daycare’s got to be closed, right?” 

“Sure.” Miami said. “You’re probably right anyway. They aren’t exactly expecting me to come back, you know. Said they’d send my stuff to the station in the morning with a carrier.” 

“Well you aren’t leaving police custody. Maybe you could stay with me until they find you a new Rick. Beats spending Christmas…well, you’re not alone, are you?” 

“Pfft. Right. Well, everything beats Christmas with Christmas crazed Mortys, trust me.” 

Rick laughed. “Well, here we are.” They pulled into the apartment. “You can have the bed.” 

“I don’t mind sharing.” Morty said. “I’m used to sleeping with company.” 

“I do.” Rick said. He got out of the car and went to the other side, holding the door open for Morty. 

“What a gentleman!” Miami joked. They headed upstairs together. As soon as Rick triple locked the door, Miami was undressing. “You got a shower?” 

“Yeah, sure, the door down the hall to the left. 

“Nice apartment. Looks crummy.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Rick said, but he was secretly smiling. It was late, but he was hungry, and after all that… uh… dancing… he was sure that Miami was hungry, too. Besides it would keep his mind off the fact that he just saw a beautiful young man’s penis to cook something up. He made some pancakes. 

While he was finishing off with whipped cream, Miami came out of the shower. “What’s that?” 

“Pan- pan…” Rick stared. “Why are you still naked?” 

“Nothing to wear, silly. I washed my clothes in your sink, but they’re wet.” 

“I have a dryer.” Rick said hurriedly. He stood up and went to gather the clothes, but Miami stopped him. 

“Uh-uh! Air dry only!” Miami said. Then he took a plate of pancakes and sat down with them, grabbing the syrup. He ate with relish, so much so that Rick was sure he was just playing around. Rick ate his, too, trying not to stare at Morty too much. “Hey, old man.” 

“Y-yeah?” He’d been staring again alright. 

“I hope you like what you see, because your eyes are popping.” 

“Sorry.” Cop Rick blushed horribly. 

“How many times I have to invite you before you give in, huh? I’m into it. I’ve done it before. Multiple times.” 

“You’re just a kid, Morty.” 

“So? I fight for Ricks.” 

“I’m not a fan of Morty battling, so frankly that’s a bad argument.” He grabbed both plates and put them in the sink. “I’m going to bed, and so should you. It’s almost four. I have to be up in a few hours.” 

“Awww… seems a shame to even go to sleep.” 

But Morty was eventually harassed into getting into bed. Rick fell asleep on the couch, drooling into the pillow. Morty lay awake, wired by his erection and upset that Rick wouldn’t take care of it. He thought about getting up a few times to blow him, but for some reason he wouldn’t. He jerked off, though, thinking of Rick sleeping in this bed the next night never knowing that his cum was between the sheets, then happily fell into a slumber. 

__

Morty woke up the next day to a note that said, “Went to work. Food in the fridge. I’ll solve the case with that Rick, so stay INSIDE THE APARTMENT. I locked the door, so if you leave it will lock behind you. Please, please don’t leave. Love, Rick.” 

Christmas Eve, and Rick had to work. What a bummer. “I guess that’s the rub when you have no family.” Morty said allowed. He contemplated going out of the apartment, but decided to stay in when he discovered his clothes were still damp. There were some weird Ricks out there, and while Morty did like them wild he didn’t want to end up dead, after all. This didn’t seem like a good neighbourhood. Instead he figured he’d spend that day getting off. 

First he ate some breakfast. Then he checked his purse and got out a few essentials he would be needing, like his lube and his vibrator. He got in bed again and got to work teasing himself. He liked to do it this way. Hours and hours of edging and brining himself to the brink until poor Miami couldn’t take it anymore. Then he would cum hard and long, twitching and bucking as the vibrator went against his prostrate. He was about two hours in when Rick arrived home, but he didn’t hear the lock click into place at all. In fact, Rick opened the door before Morty realized he was home. 

“Morty, are you ok-?” Rick was saying. Morty jumped and looked at him, the vibrator right up against his dick. He gave a wicked grin and switched it off as Rick blushed and blushed. 

“You’re home earlier than I thought.” 

“I asked for the rest of the day… off… get dressed!” 

“Nope.” He switched the vibrator back on, moaning and getting way harder now that he was giving a show. He’d have to back off soon, or he’d be cumming. He glanced at Rick out of the corner of his eye and saw his bulge. “Why don’t you come over here, Rick. I’ll help you out of that uniform. 

Rick closed the door behind him. “I’m going to hell.” He said blandly, then took off his shirt. “Are- are you sure, M-morty?” 

“Sure am!” Miami said sweetly. He switched the vibrator off again and opened the zipper on the uniform. Pulling down the underwear and licking his lips, he hummed as he took Cop Rick’s cock into his mouth. He kept moaning to show how much he was appreciating it. Rick swallowed. 

“Going to hell, going to hell, going to hell…” Rick whispered, but it wasn’t keeping his erection from growing, so he gave up on it. “I changed my mind.” He said at last, but Morty wrapped his hands around Rick’s ass and held tight, deep throating him. Rick’s knees buckled and he dropped, forcing Morty to let go of him. Morty giggled. 

“Wow, Rick… I bet you give a mean blow job. Want to show me?” Miami said. He turned around on the bed, on his hands and knees, and wiggled his ass, knees spread so Rick could see his healthy erection swaying between his thighs. 

“Not really.” Rick whispered. 

“I’ve got lube if you want to just dive right in.” Miami teased, reaching one hand back to spread his asshole. Rick shivered and stood. 

“We shouldn’t do this, Miami… Let’s just…” 

Miami popped a finger in and made a lewd sound. Rick nearly swooned. He grabbed Miami’s little ass and stuck his cock between his thighs, rubbing Miami’s hard on with his. Miami threw his head back and moaned loudly. “Rick! Oh, Rick!” He closed his thighs and let their wet precum lube them both up for a nice cock on cock. After about a minute, Morty was shaking, due to teasing himself for so long. Rick pulled away. 

“Lube…” He said. 

“On the nightstand.” Morty replied. 

Rick grabbed it and popped the cap right into Morty’d ass, squeezing some lubricant into it. Morty moaned like a whore. Rick put the lube back on the stand and took Morty’s hit again. He pushed in without hesitation and Morty threw his head back, dropping to his elbows. Rick was pounding him in seconds, his dick wet and sticky, his breath harsh. Morty rolled his hips back with every thrust, really taking it like a professional. He’d had a lot of Ricks, and a lot of vibrators, and his ass was ready for a good fucking, nice and open from earlier preparation. 

Rick was on the edge already, too. Every thrust was bliss. Miami was moaning and bucking and loosing control with every push in, forcing Rick onto his prostrate. Rick was basically along for the ride at this point, his uniform pooled around his feet and his cock hard and ready. He thrust harder and deeper and Morty screamed his name. 

It wasn’t sudden at all when he came- in fact, it was expected to happen much sooner. 

Morty writhed at the feeling and panted, “Rick, Rick, Rick,” and Rick came inside, coating his insides with jizz so strongly that Rick could swear he went blind for a few seconds. Then his knees buckled and he fell to the floor again, his cock popping out of Morty. 

“No! I’m so close, Rick!” Miami complained. “Please, Rick! Suck my cock! Drink my cum!” 

How could he refuse? 

Rick opened his mouth lazily and Morty turned around, sitting on the edge of the bed while cum poured from his ass. He thrust into Rick’s mouth. Morty mewled as Rick sucked without much purpose. Morty bucked and Rick deep-throated him, no gag reflex whatsoever. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, taking Morty completely. Morty watched him do this and shot, forcing Rick’s head down so he had no choice but to drink him down. Rick obliged without even trying to stop him. 

Miami fell back, moaning, and rested on the bed, totally spent from his big climax. He was nearly asleep when Rick asked, “Are you alright?” 

“Mm? Yeah. Better. Fucking finally.” 

“Um…. listen. Maybe now isn’t the best time but… I… I just…”  
“Spit it out, Rick.” Miami said, eyes closed. 

“I talked with my superior, and he said I can keep you in my custody permanently. If that’s what you want.” 

There was a short pause between them. “But what about my friends?” 

“We can visit whenever you want.” 

Miami sat up, looking at Rick. “Okay, but on one condition.” 

“What’s- What’s the condition?” 

“You’re gonna let me fuck your throat like that every day, because that shit was HOT.” 

Rick rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, Morty.” It was hard to disagree when he was still wiping cum from his lips and nose. 

“Great. It’s a deal.” 

“Are you-”

“Yes, Rick, I’m sure.” Morty said. “Now get over here. I’m gonna need you to lick my asshole for a while while I come down. And Rick?’ 

“Yeah?” 

“Merry Fucking Christmas.” 

The end.


End file.
